Phoenix
by Kaisynaya
Summary: The wand chooses the wizard. So does the animal. [One-shot]


Short and somewhat sweet. And not mine.  
  
I would like to dedicate this story to those who feel as though their life might be worthless, or to no avail. Every word you say is remembered by someone who was impacted by you, and treasures your wisdom. Live on and let your legacy be remembered.  
  
"They burst into flame when it is time for them to die, then they are reborn from the ashes. Fascinating creatures, Phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads and have tears of healing powers."  
- Albus Dumbledore  
  
Phoenix  
  
As Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was a highly prestigious individual. Running such a famed school was hard work, and in his old age, there were times he thought he would crack before his work was done, but he held on.  
Albus had done a great deal for the people of the Wizarding world, most notably the ones the Chocolate Frogs mentioned on the back of his card: Grindelwald, Dragon blood, all that. He really enjoyed Chocolate Frogs, although he probably had close to seventy-five cards of himself alone.  
He truly treasured his students, most of them knew the way to his heart was definitely through sweets. He couldn't imagine life were he a Muggle. He imagined he would have close to a million cavities if he had to brush his teeth the Muggle way. He had to give it to them though, it was amazing most of them kept their teeth in such fantastic shape. One of these days he would have to remember to tell Ms. Granger that. With her parents being dentists.  
Dumbledore was quite fond of all Muggles. Like Arthur Weasley, he was rather fascinated, but not to an unhealthy level. They had such limited means, but they took what they had and utilized it to the fullest extent. Who would have though of using METAL to fly?! Astounding! Of all things! Metal! From the Earth! Used to escape the boundaries of the Earth! Young Malfoy and his family really did not give them the respect they deserve. Such a shame. Young Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger would have made such an adorable couple. Maybe he could order a few group projects in their classes...  
Harry Potter and the youngest Weasley were a cute couple too. It took them enough time to get together. The staff predicted that relationship during the girl's first year. Even Trelawney got that prediction right. Her brother, Ron, and Luna Lovegood, made for one of the most intriguing relationships Hogwarts had seen in a long time.  
It was good that the three finally got some happiness and stability in their lives. Albus did his best to guide the three to keep them out of trouble, but somehow they found it anyway. After the troll episode in their first year, he just gave up. Early on he realized he might as well let them get into their mishaps, he just tried to point them in the safest direction toward it. They still outdid him. Oh well. He tried.  
The past years had been some of the hardest for Albus of all. He did everything he could to help those who were willing to listen to him, but so few would open their ears. While he would be the first to admit he made mistakes, he also learned from them. Really, it was preposterous that people did not listen to their elders. Sometimes they had the best stories to tell, and the most worthwhile knowledge to impart. And they would usually give out candy, to boot.  
Albus was an old man, and the years had taken more than their toll on him. Granted, his work helping Nicolas Flamel did help to slow his aging, making him one of the oldest wizards in the world. Certainly one of the most well-known at least. Although Grindelwald made him rather famous in that regard as well.  
Albus's own experience with fame made him sympathize with Harry Potter even more. That was what inspired him to give Harry to his muggle relatives, despite Minerva's warnings. Yes, they were horrible people, but a child with that much power, and that much fame, could not be left in the wizarding world, a place full of corruption. Harry's mind could too easily be influenced in a negative way. What if Harry Potter had turned out like Gilderoy Lockhart?  
Harry was so important to the wizarding world. There was nothing Albus hated more than to tell Harry about the prophecy. Albus did his best to teach Harry everything he needed to know to fulfill it, but in secret, he hoped Harry would disregard the prophecy. In a way, Harry reminded Albus of himself, which was probably why Albus took so much care in watching over Harry, and teaching him what wisdom he could. Harry was the current hero in the wizarding world, like Albus was before him. People listen to the heros.  
  
Dumbledore died during the final battle, distracting Voldemort so Harry could finish him off. The Order found out later there had been a prophecy involving Dumbledore and Voldemort, but Albus never mentioned it to them. No one was too surprised. Albus did not care what a prophecy said, since, after all, a prophecy did nothing. He made his own future. So be it if it happened to coincide with something someone said years ago.  
After the funeral, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood by his grave, in somber silence. Fawkes was perched on Harry's shoulder,  
"You know what you are, Harry?" Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry. "You're Professor Dumbledore. Well," she clarified, "not him per se, but he lives on through you."  
Ron raised his eyebrow.  
"He lives on through you, Harry. You got to know him the best. He taught you things he couldn't teach anyone else, because you've been in predicaments like he was. There is a big part of him right there," she said, placing her other hand on his heart, "in your heart."  
"You know what? I think you may be onto something there, Hermione." Ron reached his arms around both Harry and Hermione to bring them into a group hug.  
Fawkes squawked in indignation at his perch being disturbed.  
Hermione giggled lightly. "And, that could explain why Fawkes has such a peculiar attachment to you."  
Harry sighed dramatically. "And here I was, thinking it was my devilish good looks." Harry smiled serenely. "If anything, I know he wouldn't want us standing here being all sad about his going. He was just that kind of guy, you know?"  
Hermione smiled and nodded, reaching for Harry's hand to walk back to the rest of the mourners. She grabbed Ron's hand with her left, the trio united once again.  
"But before we go," Harry dropped Hermione's hand for a moment to search through his pockets.  
Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened in recognition at the packaging he brought forth. "You, you!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Lemon drops, anyone?"  
  
FYI: Ron and Luna were married within the year's end, and are expecting twins. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled. So were Gred and Forge.  
  
As soon as Ginny graduated, she and Harry were married. Every news source was teeming with information about their wedding.  
  
Hermione finally got married, and her wedding got even more attention than Harry's and Ginny's. After all, any Malfoy wedding had to be huge. Draco and Hermione blame Dumbledore for the marriage, since it was all his idea of having the Charms class start so many group projects. Which, oddly enough, had them paired together for every project.  
  
Draco and Hermione Malfoy were named godparents of the first born Potter child, who was born around the same time as their own. The Potter and Malfoy families lived just down the road from each other, so the kids were instant friends and constantly playing together. 


End file.
